Izzy Danvers
by New Miiss Whiitlockk
Summary: Izzy is Caleb's little sister and she was abused by her parents,brother,and his friends but what will they do when she comes back 10 years later and is a huge star and wants nothing to do with her "family" will she take them back or hate them
1. Chapter 1

**Ok sorry 'bout the late update on my other stories but got a lot of homework and got grounded so yeah but I will be updating soon. So I got this idea review and tell me if I should keep on going or just delete it.**

**Summary**

Caleb has a sister named Izabell marie danvers. Her parents' send her away to her Aunt Demetria's at the age of 7, her aunt can use so izzy gets to use at the age of 11. Izzy becomes a huge star and her aunt takes her to see her mom but what will her mom say now that her daughters a huge star and doesn't want anything to do with her "family" will she forgive them or hate them forever. Also in the fame world Izzy is known as Izzy Ryan her aunt calls her Iz.

**Ok so tell me what you think and tell me if she should forgive them and let them know that she can use. Avril is more powerful than Caleb, Reid, Pogue, And Tyler all put together. So tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm going to try and update sooner now. Promise. So I'm reporting chapter one.

IPov

I was sitting next to my Aunt Demetria (Demi Lovato) on her private jet on the way back to Massachusetts because my aunt wanted my _"mother"_ to see how much I have changed in 10 years.

"Izzy, were here" my aunt said while pulling my headphone out of my ear

"Alright" I said a little annoyed that she had interrupted me from listening to music. We stood up at the same time, grabbed are handbags put on our sunglasses, and walked towards the jet door. I could tell that there was already a mob of paparazzi waiting for us, since we had like 20 bodyguards waiting for us. After the bodyguards made sure we were safely protected in the circle they had formed around us, we started walking towards baggage claim. I didn't really pack much since I knew I was going to be mobbed by fans and paparazzi. As soon as the bodyguards had our entire luggage we started walking towards the limo that was already waiting for us outside. We were on are way to The Danvers manor or as I once called it my living hell. As soon as the limo stopped in front of the mansion, my aunt got out of the car and walked towards the door. I was standing behind her annoyed that I had to come back to this rotten place. I plastered a fake smile on my face as soon as I saw that the door was being opened.

"Coming" someone yelled from behind the door. It seemed as if everything went into slow motion. The door opened and there were the shocked faces of my _brother_, Caleb, and his friends, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue, staring openly at my aunt and me.

"Now what are two of the greatest international celebrities doing at my door?" Caleb questioned us

"Is Elizabeth here?" my aunt asked back clearly annoyed that my mother hasn't opened the door.

"Yeah I think she's in her room, isn't she Caleb?" Reid questioned Caleb

_"Yeah"_ Caleb said while waiting towards the staircase and shouting _"Mom! Someone is here to see you!"_

I could hear my _mother's _heels clicking as she walked down the stairs towards us. Soon she got to the entrance of the foyer, where we were standing. Her face soon dawned with recognition, clearly realizing who we were and what we were doing here. I was strain blankly at all of them. I had nothing to say to these people.

"Demetria?" she asked clearly surprised to see us standing in her foyer

"Elizabeth" my aunt whispered while taking a hesitant step towards my mother. They both started walking towards each other and embraced each other in right hugs. I just stood awkwardly not knowing what to do or say. "I brought your daughter Izzy along with me so you can catch up with each other. After all you haven't seen each other in over a decade." my aunt finished telling my mother. Everyone soon turned towards me.

"Izzy!" Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Pogue exclaimed while looking at me with big wide saucer eyes.

_"Yeah"_ I answered back nastily. I had every right to after the way they treated me. The nerve of them.

_"Isabel Marie Danvers, my daughter"_ my _mother _whispered-so quietly I barely heard her-so emotionally

"Yeah but I'm just go by Izzy now a days" I noticed that my brother and his idiot friends were still blankly staring at me "What the fuck are you all looking at?" I shouted clearly pissed off. They have no right to look at me!

"It's just that you've changed so much-" I could tell that Caleb wanted to say something else but wasn't able to because at that exact moment that door was slammed open with a bang. Two girls, a blonde and brunette were standing at the entrance of the house. I knew who they were just by looking at them and I fucking hated them with everything in me!

Ok hope you like this chapter it is redone. Next chapter will be in Caleb's pov or his friends haven't decided yet. I don't own anything except the name Izzy

_**-**__**New Miss Whitlock**_


End file.
